


Lust and Blood

by SebastianAD



Series: Lust and Blood [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Biting, Blood Play, M/M, Pain, Prince Loki, Vampire Thor, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Alternate Universe where Crown Prince Loki meets a magnetic stranger. The Vampire Thor. Dancing, biting, blood play and a hot hand Job in the rose garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Thomas, my personal Thor

Loki was waiting, in his silk and velvet finery, until he could casually slip away. The party was the same as a million others and he was getting more bored by the hour. He could have had a better evening in his chambers with his own hand for company but his duty prevented him from leaving. He was a Prince and expected to attend such festivities. Even if they left him unfulfilled and maudlin.  
He pushed his black hair behind his ear and looked around again. His long, silky hair was unbound and fell in gentle waves past his shoulders. His long jacket was black, lined with green silk and his skin was as pale as ice. His mask was black lacquer and studded with small emeralds. His green eyes were vibrant and his long, pale fingers tapped anxiously on his pants leg. Another hour and he was free.  
He had taken several turns around the dance floor and in fact, enjoyed dancing. But no matter how lively the waltz or comely his partner, no one stirred his blood. He had eaten very little but drank too much and he almost doubted his vision when the stranger walked through the door.  
The giant of a man strode in, uninvited and unannounced, and instantly commanded the room. His white velvet coat strained over his broad shoulders and his red silk waistcoat looked sinful. Covering everything but also putting every ripple of muscle on full display. His long blonde hair was carelessly bound at the nape of his neck and several white strands fell across his white mask.  
The mask sparkled like it was coated in diamonds but could not compare to the electric blue of his eyes. His piercing gaze searched the room and quickly settled on Loki. He openly appraised the other man and smiled. To Loki’s amazement he felt himself flush. He covered his face with one hand and turned to leave. He didn’t know who the magnetic stranger was but he had felt strange under that penetrative gaze. He felt helpless, almost like prey. And his instant erection was also troublesome. He was prey to no man, no matter how the thought excited him.  
Before he took three steps a large hand covered his shoulder and stopped him cold. Loki took a deep breath and could smell the sea. He frowned and twisted out of the stranger’s grasp, he was not used to being touched without consent. But before he could say anything his hand was captured and the large man bent over it, gracefully.  
“Your highness, I have newly arrived. Perhaps you could show me some local customs?”  
Loki tried to pull his hand away but it didn’t budge out of that iron grip.  
“It is customary, everywhere I believe, to unhand royalty.”  
The blond smiled and lowered his mouth to Loki’s hand. He gently placed a velvet kiss into his palm and released it. Then he stood upright with a wicked grin.  
“Then I pray that you forgive my familiarity, your Highness. I was overcome. Your beauty is stunning and I was afraid of losing you to the night.”  
Loki pulled his hand back like it was on fire and cradled it with his left. He could still feel those ice cold lips on his palm. And his own heartbeat thundering through them.  
“New here, you say?”  
“Yes, I am called Thor, my Prince.”  
“Thor. This name is not known to me.”  
“I have travelled for time out of mind my Prince. But I heard a story about a Prince in the North. Cold of heart but more lovely than all imagining. I have come to warm that cold blood of yours. My Prince. Would you dance with me?”  
“You are impertinent and presumptuous. Dance with another.”  
Before Loki could turn and walk away his hand was again engulfed by Thor’s much stronger one. Then he was pulled into that hulking chest with a large hand firmly around his waist. Before he could shout for the guard they were twirling around the dance floor.  
“I did not give you permission.”  
“Fortune often favors the bold my Prince.”  
Loki allowed himself a smirk and had to admit, for a large man he was incredible graceful. He looked up into those brilliant blue eyes, which seemed to look straight into his soul, and smiled. It had been far too long since he had a proper partner. One that could keep up and one that could lead.  
They waltzed for several songs and all the other party goers moved aside. Their grace and skill set them apart from everyone else. They were mesmerizing.  
When the final song played they reluctantly broke apart and smiled at each other. While Loki was coated in a sheen of sweat his mysterious partner was cool and refreshed as when they started. Loki looked him over and dabbed his forehead with a square of silk. He was breathing hard but Thor looked calm and serene.  
“Well, I must admire your stamina. I, myself, am quite winded. Care to join me for a drink?”  
“Nothing could please me more, my Prince.”  
As Loki turned and waved towards a server Thor leaned in close and ran his nose down that slightly damp hair. Loki felt a steady pressure on the small of his back and looked back over his shoulder. He was surprised that Thor was directly behind him with his large hand possessively pressing into his back.  
He took a large swallow with a very dry mouth and tried to smile. He was unaccustomed to being touched and never with such familiarity. But he faced the tray the server held out and discretely adjusted the bulge in his trousers. He could smell the sea and an earthy scent coming from Thor. He wanted so much more but accepted the two flutes of wine and turned around.  
He was quickly in Thor’s embrace again but this time there was no music. He looked into those electric blue eyes and nervously licked his lips. Thor smiled, slightly predatory and Loki took a step back and held a glass out. His hand was only trembling slightly.  
Thor took the offered glass and watched Loki drain his quickly. He watched that elegant long neck contract and swallow the pale liquid. He watched the flush creeping up that beautiful face and licked his own lips. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He could see how he affected the Prince. He was slightly panting and most of his blood had dropped south the moment Thor had grabbed his hand. His arousal was quite evident. Thor couldn’t show his desire outwardly anymore but was also filled with lust and hunger.  
“My Prince, shall we walk the gardens? Take a little cool night air? You seem worn.”  
“Hmm, yes. Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. My head does seem to be swimming somewhat. I am not used to dancing the evening away.”  
“Please allow me to take care of all your needs. It would be an honor for me.”  
Loki nodded and barely noticed Thor taking his glass from him. He set them both down, his still filled and turned quickly to conceal the fact. He placed one hand on Loki’s arm and the other at the small of his back. Very gently but very firmly he steered his pale Prince out of the crowded room.  
As they passed the long gilt framed mirror Loki had just a second to glance and notice something wrong. He was alone in the glass but he could feel Thor’s hands on him, smell his ocean scent. Before he could take a better look the pressure on his back increased and they rushed out the side doors.  
Thor glanced back, not at the mirror but towards the crowd. No one else seemed to realize he cast no reflection. Or had taken the Crowned Prince out of the building into the dark night. He smiled down at his prize. He was pleased that Loki knew something was different. He only chose the best and Loki was better than that. Tales of the arrogant Prince had spread far and wide. He was without equal and flawless. And now he was trapped.  
“Thor, wait a moment. I saw something in the glass.”  
“I saw it as well my prince, nothing more than a trick of the light. The dancing and the wine have effected your senses. Perhaps if we sit for a moment and collect ourselves?”  
“Yes, perhaps that’s wise. I can’t seem to catch my breath.”  
“Allow me, my Prince.”  
Thor guided him into the dark garden where the hedges would block the view of the mansion. A quick survey showed him the perfect place for his seduction. A rose arbor in full bloom with a convenient wooden bench within.  
Carefully Thor spun them so he backed in between the thorns first. Even being careful he felt a thorn brush across his hand. The skin split but no blood issued from the wound. Then it slowly healed. He sat down and drew the trembling Prince onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and willed himself to be patient. He was so close he could hear the other man’s blood pounding through his heart.  
“What are you really to affect me so?”  
“I am no one and everyone my Prince. I am the thunder and the rain. Your destruction and your salvation. I am Thor.”  
“Well then Thor, get on with it. I don’t have all night.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
Thor pulled him in closer and feathered his lips over Loki’s. When he felt no resistance he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue through those warm lips. He tasted the sweet fruity wine and the heady spice that was Loki.  
Loki twisted slightly so he could wrap his arms around his would be lover. He leaned into the kiss and wiggled on that sturdy lap. His own erection had been straining at his trousers all through the evening. His undergarment was soaked from constant seepage from his impossibly hard cock. He frowned at the lack of hardness below him but before he could voice his concerns Thor slid a hand down to his lap and started to unfasten the front of his trousers.  
“Worry on nothing my Prince.”  
“If you are going to kill me at least let me look upon your face first.”  
Thor slowly finished undoing the laces but then reached up, not to his mask, but to Loki’s. He gently undid the strings tangled in his black hair and slowly pulled the black mask away. He hung it on a rose closest to himself and leaned forward for a gentle kiss.  
Loki watched every move he made, curiously not afraid of his impending doom. It was not death he felt in the ballroom, but life. Unasked he reached through the long tangles of blonde hair and undid Thor’s white mask. He hung it next to his own and cupped the pale face it uncovered. He pulled Thor down for another kiss and was panting before the giant pulled away, smiling.  
“I would never kill a true treasure such as yourself my Prince. May I have a taste of you?”  
“You may have all of me.”  
Thor growled, deep in his chest, unable to contain himself. He reached into Loki’s damp trousers and carefully pulled out his hard, leaking cock. Loki moaned and dropped his head back onto Thor’s shoulder.  
As Thor gently wrapped his large hand around Loki’s needy cock he licked his lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off that long line of bountiful neck that was presented just for him. He smiled and allowed his canine teeth to descend. Then he started stroking that straining cock and leaned forward for a long lick. He started at the collarbone and licked him straight up to his ear.  
Loki reached back and wound his fingers into that long hair and held him tight. He was flushed and panting but Thor was calmly licking and nibbling on his neck. He hated to seem so desperate in front of someone he so badly wanted to impress. He was about to complain about Thor’s lack of ardor when the grip on his cock tightened and twisted at the tip with every up stroke.  
“Oh god Thor, that feels so good.”  
Loki felt the pressure increase on his neck as the kisses and nibbles got harder. He enjoyed the feeling until it became almost painful. And then it was more pain he could handle. A sharp, piercing pain radiated out from under Thor’s mouth that cancelled out everything that came before it. As he started to cry out Thor covered his mouth. A thumb was brought across to wipe away a single tear from his cheek and the hand at his now flaccid cock stilled. Thor pulled his head back and licked the blood from his lips. He retracted his teeth and smiled a bloody smile.  
“My Prince, the worst is over. Be brave. Now I will bring you more pleasure than you could ever imagine.”  
Loki whimpered behind the hand but nodded.  
Thor relished the last blood on his tongue and lowered his head back down to the messy twin wounds. Loki’s blood was pulsing out of the puncture wounds and his thick smell was intoxicating. He used his tongue on the marks and watched as more blood pulsed out.  
“Oh my sweet Prince. Your blood is truly ambrosia. The nectar of the Gods flows within your veins. I have tasted nothing finer in all my years of unnatural life.”  
He released Loki’s mouth and worked his hand up his shirt. He stroked Loki’s stomach and his other hand started working his hardening cock. Loki looked up at him, wide eyes and breathless.  
“Thor?”  
“Yes my Prince?”  
“You hurt me.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“Make it feel better.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
Thor leaned forward and kissed him. Loki boldly lapped into his mouth and tasted his own blood on his tongue. He moaned and dropped his head back onto Thor’s shoulder. Thor grinned again and lowered his mouth to his willing meal.  
He sucked deep on Loki’s neck and felt that hammering heartbeat warming him up. Loki grabbed for him again and moaned as the pleasure rushed through him. As the blood was drawn from his neck his now hard cock was stroked. Thor’s other hand rubbed his chest and held him in place. His hips moved in rhythm with the motions and he whined. Thor smiled as Loki bucked his hips harder, pain now forgotten. He sucked on his neck harder and twisted his grip on his cock a little more.  
As Loki moaned and made filthy noises Thor sucked as hard and as deep as he could. Growling deep in his chest as he fed. He closed his eyes as Loki’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. It didn’t take very long for his Prince to break and cry out.  
As Loki came in hard streams against the rose bushes his pleasure was also given to Thor. As the tightness built to an unbearable high Thor was right there with him. His cock no longer responded to his own blood but his mind responded to Loki. And the orgasm was as intense as the blood was rich.  
He stroked his Prince through his climax and gently released his spent cock. He brought his hand up to cup Loki’s jaw and he gave that wondrous neck a final cleaning lick. Turning Loki’s face so he could look into those crystal green eyes he licked the rest of the blood from his mouth. And smiled.  
Loki looked up at him, almost in a daze. He had never felt so exhausted before. He felt clean and empty. He smiled at his pale lover and cocked an eyebrow.  
“You do not disappoint Vampire. I have heard whispers of you. They do not do you justice. You are magnificent. When can you visit me again?”  
“For this, a week from tonight my glorious Prince. You must rest and get your strength back first. I have weakened you a great deal. For any other task you have merely to call for me.”  
“Well then. It seems we have an arrangement. If the stories about you are true then you had better leave. It’s almost dawn. Go now and keep yourself safe, but return to me quickly. Tomorrow night. I wish to gaze upon your face again.”  
“As you command, my Lord.”


End file.
